Dimensão X
by Estrela Polar
Summary: Como seria a vida dos X-Mens se surgisse uma pessoa inuzitada na vida deles.
1. Chapter 1

DIMENSÃO X

INTRODUÇÃO

Evolução, um lindo ato da natureza que acontece lentamente com o passar dos anos, tudo graças a uma mutação que vai ocorrendo no organismo de cada ser vivo que existe no planeta Terra, mais também em outros planetas no qual há vida.

Mais como ocorre essa mutação? O que causa esta mutação que faz com que haja a evolução dos seres vivos? Essas são uma das muitas perguntas que existem, as quais fazem com que muitos pesquisadores dediquem suas vidas a respondê-las.

Mais o que ninguém sabe é que isso ocorre graças a um pequeno gene que existe no DNA de todo ser vivo, este gene é conhecido como GENE X, só que este gene só ficou conhecido a partir do século XX, mais muitos acham que esse gene é o causador de uma anomalia que deve ser destruída da face da terra, os mutantes, mais o que ninguém sabe é que se os mutantes deixarem de existir, o homem desaparecerá.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu. Quem é esta pessoa que fala como se soubesse o que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer à humanidade. Meu nome é Ankil, mais todos me conhecem pelo nome Koshiro Nasuky, um famoso e conceituado professor de uma escola para alunos super dotados.

Contarei há vocês a minha história e de como surgiu os X-MEN, um grupo de mutantes que busca a paz entre a humanidade, homens normais e mutantes.

Tudo começa nos primórdios da humanidade, quando o homem ainda vivia em cavernas, mais os homens não eram os únicos seres pensantes que existiam naquela época, existia também outra raça parecida com o homem, mais também que eram parecidas com os lobos, eles eram conhecidos pelo nome Quilorck; eles eram lobos humanóides, que tinham a habilidade de ficar iguais aos homens e também podiam ficar iguais aos lobos, só que um pouco maiores que o normal.

Os Quilorck eram divididos em tribos, mais existia uma tribo que era como rei sobre as outras, nestas tribos havia divisões de hierarquias e de sexo entre eles, existia o alfa e seu parceiro ou parceira que era o beta da tribo. Você deve estar se perguntando como assim parceiro ou parceira, é que existiam nas tribos os donceis, macho que tinham a capacidade de engravidar, mais eu irei falar com relação à tribo principal, nelas existiam no total de cinqüenta membros no total, sendo que a família do alfa era formada por quatro pessoas.

O alfa se chamava Shankar, ele era casado com um doncel de nome Ankil, eles tinham dois filhos Detros o mais velho e Wolfgang o caçula, Detros estava prometido em casamento com um doncel de nome Alankar e Wolfgang estava prometido em casamento com um doncel chamado Cirorq, sendo que todos eles eram primos por parte de Ankil, Ankil era na verdade o que tinha o direito a liderança da tribo, mais por ser um doncel, a liderança ficou sobre o comando de seu parceiro, fazendo com que ele ficasse com o cargo de beta da tribo, Ankil tinha um irmão que era um macho varão, ele se chamava Star, sendo este casado com um doncel de nome Shitar, o qual era irmão de Shankar.

Mais Ankil era diferente de todos os donceis, varões e fêmeas de todos os Quilorcks que existiam na face da Terra, pois Ankil era um feiticeiro de grande poder e também um imortal, diferente de sua família, sendo que os poderes de Ankil eram tão grandes que ultrapassavam dos poderes de deusas e deuses dos mortos e da magia de qualquer panteão existente no mundo. Então utilizando de seus poderes, Ankil fez um feitiço muito poderoso que faria com que os que morressem em qualquer uma das tribos, reencarnariam muitos séculos depois e que somente num momento especial para cada um, eles recuperariam suas memórias de quem foram no passado.

Quando chegou a hora de Shankar deixar a liderança da tribo principal, foi feito uma disputa entre os seus dois filhos, sendo que nesta luta Deltros venceu e Wolfgang acabou morto, mais infelizmente para Cirorq a dor de perder a pessoa amada foi tanta que ele não agüentou e comeu uma fruta venenosa e faleceu, sendo que foi enterrado ao lado de Wolfgang, mais um tempo depois Ankil descobriu que estava grávido de trigêmeos, mais quando ele ia contar para Shankar, este faleceu repentinamente, não sabendo o motivo, então temendo pela vida de seus filhos que estavam a caminho, Ankil criou e conjurou um feitiço de congelamento temporal sobre os fetos que estavam dentro dele, como também um feitiço de proteção.

Mais com o passar do tempo as tribos foram se mesclando com os humanos, fazendo com que surgisse o gene X, mais isso teve um preço muito alto, além da morte da família de Ankil, ouve também o desaparecimento total de todos os Quilorcks da face da terra, restando apenas Ankil, sendo que algumas destas tribos desapareceram quando ouve o aparecimento de criaturas mágicas durante a guerra mágica dos deuses nórdicos, sendo que Ankil conseguiu se proteger.

Então para que não corresse perigo Ankil assumiu a forma humana, sendo que ele foi acompanhando o desenvolvimento da humanidade, mais dependendo da época em que ele estava o feitiço que ele colocou sobre os fetos que estavam dentro de seu corpo, perdia força para cada feto por vez, o primeiro a continuar a se desenvolver foi na época do antigo Egito, sendo que não tendo como criar o seu filho, Ankil que sabia que uma caravana de nômades passaria por onde ele estava em menos de 10 minutos colocou a criança na areia e esperou ela ser adotada, a segunda que se desenvolveu por causa da perda do feitiço foi na época dos templários franceses, quando Ankil assumiu uma nova vida e identidade, sendo que quando se casou, pois estava na forma de uma linda mulher e assim seu filho teve um pai, mais Ankil se fez passar por morto, pois ele tinha a capacidade de ver o futuro e viu que se continuasse vivo, seu filho não teria um bom destino.

Alguns anos se passaram e Ankil teve que assumir a forma de uma mulher de novo, sendo que apos se cassar, o ultimo feto se desenvolveu, mais Ankil ficou criando este filho, mais quando a criança já estava adulta e encaminhada, fingiu que tinha falecido novamente.

Pode parecer que Ankil gostou de se desfazer de seus filhos, ou fingir que tinha morrido, trazendo tristeza para as pessoas, mais infelizmente Ankil sofria muito, mais ele fazia tudo isso pelo bem de seus filhos, mais também pelo bem da humanidade, para que os humanos tivessem no futuro pessoas que ajudassem na construção de um grande futuro para todos a sua maneira, pois se essas três crianças não tivesses nascido a humanidade se destruiria mais rápido do que o normal, segundo as visões de Ankil. Algum tempo depois Ankil começou a ter uma vida nova, só que novamente, Ankil ficou sobre a forma de uma mulher, sendo que teve um relacionamento com o rei dos Atlantinianos, relacionamento do qual nasceu uma criança, mais novamente ankil teve que fingir que morria, pois estavam a suspeitar, já que ele não invelhecia.

Sendo que então Ankil achou um lugar de grande energia mágica, então ele fez um tumulo de hibernação dentro deste lugar, logo ele entrou para dormir, sendo que o tumulo afundou na terra e lá ficou durante séculos, só despertando alguns séculos depois e assim após esse despertar que começa a nossa história.


	2. Chapter 2

DIMENSÃO X

O DESPERTAR

Alinhamento cósmico, um evento que sempre é aguardado por toda natureza, não importa de qual planeta existente, quando um alinhamento acontece, não importa que tipo de alinhamento, uma onda de poder é liberada, fazendo com que a energia de tudo o que é vivo seja renovada, mais principalmente esse poder é absorvido pelos seres superiores ou deuses como são conhecidos, se tornando mais poderosos do que já são mais para que isso aconteça, eles têm que se reunir em um local aonde o poder se reúne, sendo este local é o Stonrenks.

Sendo que os deuses sempre se preparam para quando isso acontece, mais essa preparação dura uma semana inteira, para que eles possam resistir ao poder e não morrer durante a absorção do mesmo, sendo que existem dois grupos de deuses que são quem mais absorvem esses poderes, sendo que são os deuses gregos e os nórdicos. No momento final do alinhamento todos apareceram no Stonrenks e se posicionaram em seus respectivos lugares, sendo que antes alguns deuses tomaram a palavra.

Zeus: Irmãos estamos mais uma vez reunidos aqui para aumentar nossos poderes mais uma vez, como fazemos durantes muitos séculos.

Odin: Todos sabem que se isso não acontecer, o desequilíbrio pode acontecer em nosso mundo, causando problemas não só neste planeta, mais em todos os outros.

Bhama: Por isso devemos nunca nos esquecer que o futuro de tudo que existe sempre estará em nossas mãos.

Quando deu meia noite em ponto o alinhamento aconteceu, então uma grande onda de poder começou a aparecer, sendo que todos fecharam os olhos e começaram a absorver esse poder, mais sem que eles se dessem conta, começou a aparecer a ponta de um cristal no solo, sendo que esse cristal ia ficando cada vez maior, então começou aparecer uma cabeça dentro do cristal, sendo que essa cabeça parecia uma mistura de lobo com humano, logo o cristal apareceu completamente, mostrando um ser que tinha a forma humana, mais parecia mais um lobo.

Sendo que o ser estava adornado com jóias e usava um pequeno pedaço de pano cobrindo as partes intimas de cor vermelha, mais o que também ninguém percebia é que o ser que estava dentro do cristal, também absorvia a energia que foi despendida durante o alinhamento, mais ele absorvia principalmente a energia que os deuses liberavam, deixando apenas o suficiente que o planeta necessitava mais de repente o cristal começou a mudar de cor, passando em velocidade alarmante por todas as cores que existiam, sendo que também o cristal começou a trincar e quando ele explodiu liberando uma luz muito forte, mais quando os deuses tomaram consciência do que estava acontecendo foi quando eles viram no céu uma imensa ave de cor dourada que estava voando e soltando um grito enorme, para ser mais preciso uma fênix; então quando a fênix pousou no chão, ela se transformou em um homem de 1,85 de altura; cabelos lisos até as costas de cor preta, olhos de cor violeta, com um corpo andônico, que chegava a deixar Afrodite besta por causa da beleza.

Rá: Quem é você?

Ankil: Eu sou Ankil, filho de Ranter, o ultimo dos Quilorcks existentes no mundo, consorte de Shankar líder dos Quilorcks e feiticeiro protetor da humanidade e da vida.

Hecáte: Você disse filho de Ranter?!

Pergunta Hecáte com o rosto levemente surpreso.

Ankil: Disse sim. Por quê?

Pergunta Ankil levemente desconfiado depois de ver a forma que ficou o rosto de Hecáte ao fazer a pergunta sobre seu pai. Pois ela agiu como se conhecesse ele. Mais quando ele menos esperou, Hecáte se lançou sobre ele o abraçando muito forte e chorando muito.

Hecáte: Meu bebê, eu achei que tinha lhe perdido.

Ankil: Como assim?!

Pergunta Ankil confuso, pois desde que ele tem memória sabe que os deuses nunca tratariam um mortal com tanto sentimento assim, como neste abraço que lhe era dado por Hecáte transmitia para ele.

Zeus: Eu também gostaria de saber que história é essa Hecáte. Como essa criança pode ser seu bebê?!

Hecáte: Eu vou explicar. Há muitos anos vocês do Olímpo sabem que eu fui até os domínios nórdicos para trocar conhecimentos com Freysa, só que um dia eu sai sozinha para procurar novas ervas que me permitissem criar novos encantos, como também deixar os encantos antigos mais fortes. Mais quando passava por uma caverna eu ouvi um uivo de dor que me deixou muito curiosa, então decidi entrar e ver que criatura estava sofrendo e quem saber cura-lá, acontece que quando cheguei ao centro da caverna eu vi um enorme lobo branco como a mais pura neve de olhos negros como a noite, o qual estava acorrentado com correntes feitas de ouro, prata e bronze celestial nas quatro patas, como ele estava muito ferido, ele era muito arredio; tentou me atacar diversas vezes.

Héstia: Isso foi muita imprudência de sua parte minha amiga.

Hecáte: Eu sei mais com calma eu consegui acalmá-lo, então usando de meus poderes consegui curá-lo de todos os seus ferimentos, após ele estar recuperado, ele começou a brilhar e quando o brilho cessou, ele estava na forma de um homem parecido com o Ankil, mais sendo que seus olhos continuavam a ser negros mais com uns traços de vermelho, ele era muito forte, foi então que começamos a conversar e ele me disse que se chamava Fenrir e que era filho de Loki, sendo que tinha sido condenado por seu avô a ficar preso por ser muito sanguinário, mais depois de tanta conversa, quando me dei conta já estava apaixonada por ele e ele por mim, sendo que acabei me entregando a ele.

Thor: Você está dizendo que teve um relacionamento com um dos filhos de Loki?

Hecáte: Isso mesmo, sendo fui muitas vezes a caverna novamente, um dia eu fiz minha ultima visita a Fenrir e disse que teria que partir, mais que ele soubesse que eu o amava, sendo que ele me disse também que me amava, sendo que seis meses depois dessa viagem eu descobri que estava grávida, após uma visita da deusa dos partos, então temendo pela vida do me bebê eu decidi que ele seria criado pelos Quilorcks, uma raça que eu tinha criado há alguns milênios junto com Gaia.

Ankil: Quer dizer que a minha raça é criação sua?

Hecáte: Isso mesmo, minha e de Gaia, sendo que como os Quilorcks me veneravam eu deixei você para ser criado por um casal muito bom que eu sabia que lhe tratariam com muito amor e carinho.

Ankil: E eu agradeço por isso, não te culpo por ter me dado para outra família, pois eu sei que você só fez isso por que temia por minha vida, eu lhe sou grato mamãe.

Quando Ankil chamou Hecáte de mamãe ela se jogou sobre ele o abraçando e chorando muito, então os outros deuses viram que esse momento era muito importante para os dois, resolveram deixar os dois sozinhos, logo eles começaram a conversar sobre muitas coisas, Ankil contou tudo sobre ele, tudo o que tinha feito desde criança e principalmente o que teve que fazer antes de hibernar, como também Hecáte contou tudo sobre ela também, sendo eu Ankil estava com uma duvida e resolveu perguntar para sua mãe.

Ankil: Mamãe. O que eu sou exatamente? Pois durante a minha vida inteira eu fui uma criatura que era com uma mistura de homem e lobo; e agora eu descubro que sou filho de uma deusa com o filho de um deus que tem a forma de um enorme lobo branco.

Hecáte: Você meu bebê é o deus da magia selvagem, das mudanças e das revelações.

Ankil: Gostei disto.

Mais quando Ankil ia continuar a perguntar sobre o seu novo cargo, ele entrou em transe e depois deu um grito que assustou Hecáte e também todos os deuses que já tinham voltado para perto dos dois.

Shiva: O que foi isso?! Até eu fique assustado.

Hecáte: O que aconteceu Ankil?

Ankil: No momento eu não posso explicar, mais quando eu voltar, eu explicarei para todos vocês.

Logo Ankil se distanciou um pouco de todos estendeu os braços e num giro de fogo sumiu, deixando para trás um grupo de deuses curiosos e uma mãe muito preocupada. Sendo que meia hora depois, os deuses viram se aproximando de Stonranks uma enorme esfera formada por uma energia desconhecida, sendo que após a esfera pousar ela se dissipou em pequenos pontos de luz que desapareceram e revelaram Ankil sendo que do seu lado tinha duas pessoas que estavam dormindo, mais estavam sendo levitadas.

Njord: Quem são essas pessoas Ankil?

Ankil: Esses dois que estão dormindo são o meu irmão e o meu cunhado reencarnado.

Bhama: Como assim irmão e cunhado, menino?

Ankil: Há muitos anos quando os Quilorcks ainda existiam, uns 5 anos depois que eu fui adotado por Ranter e Najira, minha mãe adotiva ficou grávida e teve um varão, mais como eu era o mais velho, mesmo sendo dotado, pelos costumes da tribo eu ainda tinha o direito de sucessão, mesmo sendo um doncel, passados alguns anos eu fui prometido em casamento à Shankar, sendo que Shankar tinha um irmão mais novo que era doncel, esse irmão se chamava Shitar, sendo que o casamento de Shitar com meu irmão Star foi celebrado um mês após o meu com Shankar, mais vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê eles reencarnaram, apesar de serem criados por duas deusas e tinham aparência um pouco humana, todos tinham alma, dois meses depois do meu casamento eu passei a fazer magia, então usando de um encantamento eu criei o circulo da reencarnação para todos os Quilorcks, mais acontece que ao criar esse ciclo eu acabei criando um laço que ligava a minha alma à de meus parentes, sendo que por causa disso à alguns minutos eu vi a morte deles nesta reencarnação e o que fiz foi apenas evitar com que isso acontecesse sem alterar o futuro, quer disser sem alterar de forma que houvesse catástrofes.

Odin: Pois você fez muito bem meu bisneto.

Hera: O que você vai fazer com eles agora pequeno?

Ankil: Bom agora tenho que levá-los a um lugar seguro e esperar que o desenrolar dos fatos continue normalmente. Sem contar que tenho que ver aonde irei morar a partir de agora, como também ver o que aconteceu com os meus trigêmeos. Só espero que eles não estejam fazendo nenhuma besteira.

Hecáte: Por que você não vem morar comigo?

Ankil: Tem certeza, eu não quero dar trabalho com os meus problemas, sem contar que serão três pessoa junto comigo.

Hecáte: Tenho, afinal de contas eu quero poder conhecer o meu filho, e nada mais justo que a convivência para que nós possamos nos conhecer melhor.

Ankil: Mais será que isso não vai interferir nas suas obrigações de deusa?

Hecáte: Tenho certeza.

Ankil: Tudo bem, eu vou, só espero que não de problema com os outros deuses.

Odin: Por mim não tem problema nenhum.

Zeus: Por mim também não.

Loki: Por mim também, afinal de contas você vai me visitar né?

Ankil: Claro que vou lhe visitar vovô, só peso que tenha um pouco de paciência, pois terei que resolver algumas coisas antes.

Odin: Nós entendemos e esperaremos ansiosos a sua visita meu neto.

Ankil: Obrigado por entender bisa.

Então logo após esse dialogo, todos se despediram e foram cada um para o seu lar, sendo que Ankil foi morar junto de sua mãe, num lugar dentro do submundo; mais como sempre já planejando o que fazer para melhorar a vida das pessoas, tudo graças as suas visões do futuro, assim começa a aventura que será a vida de Ankil, com muitas surpresas, alegrias, tristezas e muitos outros tipos de emoções que podemos imaginar, mais também com muitos momentos especiais e inesquecíveis.


	3. Chapter 3

DIMENSÃO X

O GRANDE ENCONTRO

Parecia mais um dia normal para Ankil desde o seu despertar, ele continuava a morar com a mãe, mais visitava sempre todos os parentes, incluindo o pai que ainda estava na prisão que lhe foi feita por Odin, seu irmão e seu cunhado continuavam em estado de animação suspensa mais já tinham dado sinais que acordariam, mesmo que seus corpos substitutos estivessem mortos, muitos anos então se passaram mais para Ankil isso não era nada, muitas guerras aconteceram na humanidade mais ele não interferiu em nenhuma delas pois sabia que ainda não era hora de fazer as revelações ao mundo sobre seu povo.

Muitos mutantes começaram a aparecer no mundo, e por causa deles Ankil resolveu se mudar para o mundo humano, pois sabia que teria que intervir nos acontecimentos e mudar alguns futuros novamente.

Hecate: Tem certeza que é isso que você quer fazer Ankil?

Ankil: Tenho certeza mãe, chegou a hora de eu fazer alterações no mundo.

Hecate: Espero que você tenha sucesso em seus planos meu filho.

Ankil: Eu também minha mãe.

Logo Ankil partiu e foi morar em Nova York, mais um dia ele estava trabalhando quando sentiu uma sondagem mental passar pelo mundo todo, logo ele se concentrou e descobriu da onde vinha essa sondagem e viu que era chegada á hora de interferir no mundo mortal, logo ele se teletransportou para um hotel em Washington e ficou esperando a chegada dos que estavam fazendo a sondagem. Alguns dias se passaram e Ankil começou a ficar impaciente pois ninguém aparecia, até que ligaram da recepção do hotel.

XXX: Senhor Ankil, tem dois jovens aqui querendo falar com o senhor.

Ankil: Pode mandar subir.

XXX: Sim Senhor.

Logo após o mensageiro dar o recado aparece dois homens na porta do quarto do hotel onde Ankil estava apareceram, um era branco, com cabelos preto e curto, tinha olhos pretos e estava usando um terno preto; já o outro era branco também, tinha cabelos castanhos e um pouco longo e tinha olhos azuis e também estava usando um terno preto.

Charles: Bom dia Senhor, eu sou Charles Xavier e esse é o meu amigo Erik Lehnsherr e queremos falar com o Senhor.

Ankil: Tudo bem podem entrar.

Enquanto eles entravam Ankil aproveitou e usou a sua magia para colocar um feitiço que impedia a saída de som do local, como também aproveitou e lei a mente dos dois mutantes que estavam na sua frente sem que eles percebessem.

Ankil: Vejo que o reclutamento já começou.

Erick: Como?!

Ankil: Não precisa ficar alarmado Erick, quando Charles começou a pesquisa de mutantes na base do governo, eu senti sua mente e tive uma pequena lida de intensões, por isso eu vim aqui para que vocês pudessem me encontrar.

Charles: Então você já sabia que isso ia acontecer?

Perguntou Charles um pouco surpresso.

Ankil: Sim, sabia; como também estava aguardando esse dia faz mais de 50 anos.

Erick: É posso saber como você sabia o que ia acontecer Senhor Ankil?

Ankil: Claro, eu sou o que os humanos da era pre-história chamavam de Quilorck, estou vivo a mais de dois mil anos, tenho magia e um segredo que quando for necessário contarei mais tarde, os meus poderes mutantes são: telepatia, telecnesia, absorção de poderes e vidência, por causa disso que eu que eu sabia que vocês estavam vindo.

Charles: Isso é impressionante, principalmente um mutante com tantos poderes.

Ankil: Bom, antes de irmos para a base do governo eu quero que vocês passem a me chamar na frente das outras pessoas de Koshiro Nasuky, eu uso esse nome para passar despercebido, pois não quero que as pessoas descubram o que sou um Quilorck.

Erick: Nós entendemos.

Então logos eles foram até a recepção do hotel onde Ankil pagou a sua estadia e depois foram para a base do governo américa para conhecer os outros reclutas.

Assim começa a nova etapa dos X-mens, tudo graça a intervenção de uma única pessoa.


End file.
